kisses under the moonlight
by sorka robinton
Summary: this is for those of you who like kel/cleon! ok, thats about it. please r/r!


hey, this is only my second songfic, so can you comment/blast me into oblivion? and this is for those people who want cleon and kel together. if you like k/n, read my "meteor showers" or "if you're gone" instead, thats nealkel.   
  
  
  
_She's So High  
(T. Bachman)  
  
She's blood, flesh and bone  
No tucks or silicone  
She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound  
  
_Cleon stared at Kel from across the room. Smiling, she toyed with a stray lock of brown hair and laughed along with the other squires. Her lovely eyes flashed with amusement, and her shoulder length hair bobbed behind her.   
  
"I still cannot believe that this is the 'high point' of our squire's career!" Kel exclaimed. "Isn't knighthood, becoming a part of Chivalry, supposed to be the thing?"  
  
"Oh, yes, of course." Faleron smiled dreamily.   
  
Cleon gritted his teeth. They were simpering on her very words! Then he wasnt the only one to notice Kel had blossomed into a beautiful young lady. Then he slapped himself on the head. As if she would fall for me. _  
  
But somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
And nothing's gonna happen  
  
'Cause she's so high  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
She's so high, high above me  
  
First class and fancy free  
She's high society  
She's got the best of everything  
  
_Cleon walked casually, he hoped, over to the group of second year squires. "Hey everybody!"  
  
"Oh, hi Cleon. Anyway, Kel, what were you saying about those cheese mushrooms?" Merric gushed, staring at her. _  
  
What could a guy like me ever really offer?  
She's perfect as she can be, why should I even bother?  
  
'Cause she's so high  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
She's so high, high above me  
  
She calls to speak to me  
I freeze immediately  
'Cause what she says sounds so unreal  
  
_"Cleon?" Kel asked quietly. She was touching his sleeve, speaking so softly no one else could hear but him. "Can you come with me for a minute?"   
  
Cleon gazed at her, shocked. Could this be true? Nodding mutely, he glanced at the others. Merric was still going on about Kel's mushrooms. He offered her his arm, and she took it. They walked off together, to the surprise of the other squires. _  
  
'Cause somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
And nothing's gonna happen  
  
_Kel led him to the Royal Gardens. The moon hung bright in the sky, throwing shadows in the dark. She hesitated, and stood silent for a few minutes.   
  
Nervously, Cleon cleared his throat. "So, sweetdrop," he tried to joke. "What did you bring me out here for?"  
  
Kel wrung her hands. "Cleon, I . . ." she looked pleadingly at him. "I don't know how to say this!"  
  
Cleon felt his heart beat quicker. "Please, star of my eye-" his voice faltered-"try."  
  
Kel bit her lip. "Well. . ." Then she leaned forward quickly and kissed him.   
  
Feeling his blood pump quicker at that instant, Cleon could barely belive his good luck. Kel? He tightened his grip around her silk-clad waist, deepening their kiss. For those few seconds, all they both felt was each others' lips, and the press of their bodies.   
  
He hugged her, drank her in as if he were dying. Wasn't this what he had wanted all his life? It seemed so. She was the only one, forever. The silky swirl of her hair swept against his face, and he brought his hand up to touch her cheek. She was real!   
  
Pulling back, Kel gasped and nearly fell down. Holding her up, Cleon held her gaze.   
  
"I was so afraid that you wouldn't like me. . ." she whispered.   
  
In answer, Cleon drew her nearer for another kiss under the moonlight. _  
  
'Cause she's so high  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
She's so high, high above me_


End file.
